Laberintos
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Cuando decides entrar en un laberinto debes pasar por muchos senderos falsos antes de llegar a lo que tanto buscas. [Secuela de Insuficiente]


_Título: Laberintos_

 _Summary: Cuando decides entrar en un laberinto debes pasar por muchos senderos falsos antes de llegar a lo que tanto buscas._

 _ **SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Complicada. Así es cómo definiría su vida. Dirían que simplemente se estaba quejando como una adolescente normal lo haría, pero lastimosamente era su verdad.

Si te enteras que al hombre al que llamas padre es en realidad tu abuelo y al que llamas abuelo es tu padre, si te convierten en un arma desde los cinco años, si perdieras a la persona más importante en tu vida, si tuvieras que cargar con las vidas de cientos de personas, si tuvieras que renunciar a tus sueños... ¿Definirías tu vida como simple? Kazanari Tsubasa había tenido que pasar por todo eso y más.

En un mundo tan avanzado en donde una sub-especie llamada Noise atacaba a los humanos, era obvio que los humanos buscarían defenderse. La única manera en la que pudieron hacerlo fue utilizando fragmentos de viejas reliquias para hacerlos una armadura y a sus portadores un arma. Se podría decir que ella fue el primer espécimen ya que posee la primera reliquia, el Ame no Habakiri, aunque a decir verdad la había activado casi por accidente. Su tío Genjuuro Kazanari, el comandante de la división la llevó simplemente por experimentar, le enseñó las palabras en latín y casualmente la reliquia reaccionó. Desde ese entonces había estado en entrenamiento, desde sus cinco a sus ahora veintidós años; muchas cosas han pasado en todos esos años. Confinada en soledad por siete años, sin más contacto que Shinji Ogawa y Genjuuro Kazanari por motivos de entrenamiento; apareció su primera compañera, su primera amiga, y la que se podía decir que fue su primer amor: Amou Kanade.

A Tsubasa jamás le había gustado clasificar a las personas, cada una tenía su toque original y por tanto no podría decir que le gustaran las mujeres en si, pero el que su única relación oficial y publica fuera una mujer dejaba mucho de qué hablar...

Kanade era unos dos años mayor que ella, de cabellos rojos y ojos bermellón, había perdido a su familia en un ataque de noise y en busca de venganza fue reclutada por la división para ser portadora de la tercera reliquia –dado a que la segunda estaba perdida– Gungnir, y la Amou aceptó con ganas. No hay que mentir, en esos tiempos Tsubasa era una chica bastante tímida, callada y asocial. Incluso Ogawa seguía riéndose al ver todo lo que había ambiado.

Cuando se conocieron se la pasaron un mes sin decir más que "buenos días" "que te vaya bien" "descansa". No había mucha confianza entre ellas y las palabras no podían fluir correctamente y las únicas dos frases completas que se habían dirigido eran sus canciones durante sus enfrentamientos. Vaya relación. Recordaba que su amistad comenzó un día que en el que ella estaba más callada de costumbre por una visita de su padre, Kanade se extrañó con esto y le soltó unas cuantas verdades a la Kazanari con respecto a su actitud. Desde ese entonces comenzaron a hablar con más frecuencia y Genjuuro notó una mejoría en su sincronización. Buscando tiempos libres ambas salían a caminar, aunque casi siempre terminaban haciendo carreras o alguna clase de entrenamiento extra. Tsubasa admiraba la determinación de Amou y poco a poco se fue abriendo. Contagiándose de su ánimo y despreocupación se dirigía a todos por sus nombres y se dirigía a Genjuuro como "tío" mientras que Kanade le llamaba "viejo". Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar que fue una de las cosas que le llamó la atención de su Kouhai, que igualmente le llamara así.

Tsubasa se quedó con las ganas de poder agradecerle a Kanade muchas cosas. Kanade le enseñó que las canciones no eran solo para pelear. Kanade le enseñó a tener a paciencia, le enseñó a analizar, le enseñó a conducir, le enseñó a socializar, le enseñó a abrirse y conectarse con las demás. Kanade le enseñó que las cosas más simples podían hacerla feliz. Kanade le enseñó los conceptos básicos de la amistad y del amar. Y la lista seguía... Gran parte de lo que era ahora era gracias a ella y a su vez, Kanade fue su primera vez en casi todo.

Kanade, como se dijo antes, fue su primera amiga. Kanade fue la primera que pudo romper todas sus barreras. Kanade fue la primera que combatió a su lado. Kanade fue la primera que le invito a seguir sus sueños –sueños que Kanade le otorgó, le apoyó y le ayudó a alcanzarlos–, le enseñó a soñar. Kanade fue la primera persona de la que se enamoró y fue la primera persona a la que besó.

Realmente el perderla cuando por fin lograba acostumbrarse a su presencia fue algo demasiado cruel.

Aún recordaba cómo fue que se convirtió en cantante. Cuando Kanade le hizo recordar cómo amaba el cantar e impulsó a Genjuuro de que la dejara cantar a las masas, el trato fue que cantaran ambas para poder tener una fachada con los altos mandos y Kanade no tuvo problema alguno. Haciendo alusión a las constantes metáforas de la mayor, se llamaron "Zwei Wing" y comenzaron con su carrera musical a los quince años y diecisiete años. Se expandieron como espuma y en seis meses un concierto suyo ya era demandado. El comandante aprovecho y preparo todo para reunir toda la ganancia fónica que fuese posible para despertar la armadura de Nehustan y reclutar a una persona más en el equipo. Tsubasa no se veía muy convencida por eso, pero Kanade le ayudó a aceptarlo.

Los noise aparecieron de la nada, el 99% de la gente del concierto falleció, y con ellos la misma Kanade, quien viendo que aún podía salvar a alguien, dio su vida entonando su canto del cisne, su zesshou.

Corrió con rapidez hacia la pelirroja y atrapo su cuerpo antes de caer al piso, fueron solo unos instantes, pero Tsubasa los recordaría por siempre.

—Tsubasa, ¿estás aquí? No puedo verte.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Te pondrás bien—Kanade negó con la cabeza.

—Tsubasa... ¿Sabías que si cantas mucho tiempo... después te da hambre? —Las lagrimas afloraron en ella de manera inmediata, su cerebro había ya procesado que la chica en sus brazos iba a morir y su corazón se negaba a eso, no después de que soltara esa clase de comentarios.

— ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Cosas que nunca dije, como que te amo por ejemplo. Así como el tipo raro ese de la película que vimos.

— ¿Kanade? —Llamó al ver sus ojos cerrarse. Por lo menos había sido capaz de decirlo, pero le había destrozado aún más. Abrazó su cuerpo llorando y sacando su alma en ello, toco con sus labios con los suyos solo un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se carbonizara y el viento se lo llevara.—También te amo...—Confesó quitándose completamente, golpeando el suelo con ira , clavando su espada en el mismo y desactivando su armadura, dejando salir un grito de completa agonía. Los servicios de primeros auxilios llegaron y se la llevaron (por protocolo más que nada) junto a la chica que había sido salvada por Kanade. Solo recordaba la sonrisa que le dedico Amou al último segundo así como sus palabras. No las olvidaría nunca.

Tsubasa murió ese día con Kanade, pero eso nadie lo sabía ni lo sospechaba.

Las único que quedó de ella fue su cobardía.

Había perdido su esperanza y gracias a esa cobardía anteriormente mencionad, alejó a todos en un intento de no sufrir, con esa misma cobardía había intentado suicidarse con la excusa de que estaba cumpliendo con su deber, con esa misma cobardía se negó a hablar de sus sentimientos con Chris y fue esa cobardía la causante de que se sumiera a la maldición del Ignite Module la primera vez.

Sabía que tanto Hibiki como Chris y María le admiraban, pero Tsubasa solamente se avergonzaba de si.

Aún después de tanto tiempo era incapaz de llamar por sus nombres a todos aquellos que no fueran María o Kanade. Eran dos personas muy especiales para ella, más que el resto; y debía admitir que Chris alguna estuvo a punto de llegar a ese nivel.

Tsubasa vio en Chris el reflejo de ella años atrás. Sola, con el único anhelo de aferrarse a alguien para sentirse segura y en calma... Tener un lugar a donde le esperarán y creer que quedaba esperanza en un mundo tan solitario. En un inicio le costó mil horrores el poder comunicarse con ella de manera decente, la situación le recordaba a Kanade en cierta manera, por eso le dolió pensar que podía haber muerto en la batalla contra Finè, e igualmente le dolió al pensar que le había abandonado en el momento más crítico.

Desde la primera vez que conectó miradas con Chris –así intentaran matarse– sintió que iba a ser especial en su vida, y cuando enlazaron manos lo pudo confirmar.

Qué cosa más cursi acababa de pensar... María se reiría de ella y le diría algo así como: "Déjame el romanticismo y las cursilerías a mí" mientras que Chris le llamaría idiota mientras se sonrojaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

Sonrío.

Chris se veía demasiado adorable cuando hacía eso, siempre lo había pensado, pero por el bien de su integridad física no lo diría nunca. Aún recordaba su cara enrojecerse cuando se aparecía de la nada en su apartamento y comenzaba a comer cuando ella llegaba. No era muy usual en ella hacer ese tipo de cosas, normalmente se las dejaba a Tachibana, pero ella ya hacia su parte... Lastimándose en el proceso. También recordaba el día en que Yukine había descubierto que no era la chica ideal que aparentaba, se decepciono terrible con ella. Solo bastó con entrar a su habitación antes de que Ogawa-san la limpiara, sirvió para que le bajara del pedestal y actuará normalmente con ella, así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto... Exceptuando cuando Tachibana y María la habían visto, el sentimiento de vergüenza era bastante diferente.

Rió con nostalgia mientras se recargaba sobre el árbol en el que estaba esperando a su actual novia, con la cual llevaba ya casi tres años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su relación con Chris comenzó a progresar en el momento en el que inscribieron a la albina en Lydian y descubrió que Tsubasa era su senpai, le subió al peldaño otra vez pero por la jerarquía académica, no había mucho cambio en su actitud. Reconocía que antes de Yukine no había podido llamar a nadie su Kouhai y no había permitido que nadie le llamara Senpai. Bellas ironías. Aunque si lo analizaba, desde ese momento debió reaccionar y ver la innegable atracción y conexión que había comenzado a surgir entre ellas y hacerse cargo del torrente de emociones que le hacían sentir a punto de entrar en un laberinto. Pero claro, ella era la torpe e inexperta Tsubasa Kazanari que no se percató de nada hasta que estuvo dentro de dicho laberinto.

Todo comenzó cuando comenzó a frecuentar más a Tachibana y a Kohinata más a menudo con la compañía de Yukine. En esos tiempos la peli-verde había comenzado a obsesionarse con la música de María Cadenzavna Eve, una cantante europea que se regía sobre Londres y se hacía crecer como espuma, incluso en un mes le llamaron la segunda reina de la música (siendo ella la primera), cada una destacando con su estilo y con su voz. Honestamente Tsubasa si había escuchado de ella pero le clasificó como la clásica Amateur –de esos que salían cada cierto tiempo– que no tendría más que un solo éxito, y al enterarse del título que se le otorgó decido escucharla y comprobar que lo tenía merecido. No era crítica ni nada, pero últimamente la música en Occidente estaba decayendo.

Se quedo muda apenas su voz comenzó a sonar en sus audífonos. La potencia, la seguridad, el sentimiento completamente de acuerdo a lo que estaba cantando, el color de su voz, el inglés tan perfecto y la suavidad que entonaba cuando debía. Las notas tan altas que llegaba a alcanzar, los falsetes, el vibrato. Quedo hechizada al momento y en ese momento, (de manera secreta) se declaró su fan. Pasados dos meses, Ogawa recibió una llamada. El ejecutivo con el que había hablado antes, aquel que prometió impulsar su carrera de manera internacional, decidió hacer un concierto con las reinas de las música, unas chicas de diferentes partes del mundo, ella y María el cual sería transmitido en todo el mundo. Escudándose ante la idea de "un acto de amabilidad a los fans" ofreció la idea de cantar un dueto con la mayor; se sorprendió inmensamente cuando ésta acepto casi de inmediato, e incluso exteriorizando el placer que sería trabajar junto a la reina No. 1 de la música.

Dejando por un momento sus responsabilidades como usuaria del Symphogear y centrándose más en ella misma, se entregó de lleno al concierto. Fueron pocas las veces en las que habló con María y casi siempre estaban acompañadas. Acordaron usar una mezcla de estilos, usando una guitarra española con ritmo flamenco para las intros y los puentes musicales y el ritmo del J-Pop para los acompañamientos con un rock demasiado ligero entre entre tiempos. La letra la escribió María en su mayoría, pero debía admitir que no tuvo queja alguna. En cierta manera le recordaba a varios sentimientos pasados y presentes en ella; y fue durante todo ese tiempo que la Kazanari desarrolló cierta admiración por ella, aunque igualmente había cosas de ella que le causaban intriga y curiosidad, especialmente la manera tan fluida en la que hablaba el japonés, no era muy común que alguien aprendiera ese idioma y lo hablara mejor que el inglés.

Claro que cierta parte de sus dudas quedaron aclaradas después de que se revelara como uno de los miembros del FIS. Nunca entendió el porque sintió cierta decepción en ese momento, pero ahora podría decirse que era debido a los sentimientos ocultos que posiblemente ya había desarrollado. Pasó de llamarle María a María Cadenzavna Eve (por más que le costara pronunciar su apellido) y se escondió de nuevo en una fachada fría que no le duró ni una semana puesto que seguía manejando una vida escolar que le ayudaba a distraer la mente, vida escolar en la que Yukine Chris formaba parte.

Le seguía dando gracia al recordar esa manera tan peculiar que tenían para encontrarse, chocando tan fuerte que terminaban en el suelo. No le sorprendería si había perdido un poco de inteligencia con semejantes golpes seguía sin explicarse como es que siempre se golpeaba la cabeza si prácticamente le llevaba casi veinte centímetros y su cabeza apenas y le tocaba la barbilla. Pero igualmente, como que se volvió un poco masoquista y la albina le pegó lo tsundere, porque aunque sonara estúpido, le tenía sin cuidado el golpearse todos los días con tal de verla aunque claro, siempre se quejaba por el "poco cuidado" de Yukine.

Analizándolo todo críticamente, fue hasta que Chris cantó en aquel concurso que dejó de verla como una simple kohai, pero con las cosas que se atravesaron, todo quedó opacado. La presentación de Kirika y Shirabe le trajeron de vuelta el recuerdo de Kanade que creía sepultado. La pérdida del brazo de Hibiki (como su situación de riesgo) le trajeron de el temor de perder a un compañero de nuevo, y juntando esto con la caída lunar y la abertura de la frontera, sus emociones y pensamientos de sobresaltaron; y si bien se había olvidado parcialmente de María, cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de Shirabe, –cuando los bandos se entremezclaron– una chispa se encendió en ella, al igual que una llamarada.

Cuando se vio obligada a pelear contra la segunda persona de la que se había enamorado en solitario, fue simplemente agotador, más de manera emocional que física. Por más vueltas que le daba aún después de tres años y medio, no lograba explicarse como el sentimiento de protección hacia su Kouhai evolucionó de manera tan... ¿Intensa? Lo cierto es que en ese momento en el que su espada se blandió contra Chris, su situación estaba en un punto crítico en donde la más mínima acción decidía todo. Si bien su conexión se reforzó, Tsubasa tuvo que rendirse en ese mismo instante y sepultar esos sentimientos románticos por dos razones:

1.-Ni Chris ni ella estaban preparadas para amar realmente.

2.-Considerando la situación de ese entonces, el romper la delgada línea de la amistad y el romance traería tragedias que la Kazanari no quería repetir.

¿Pero entonces porque se enroló con María meses después? Otra cosa que por mas que lo intentaba, seguía sin entenderlo.

Lo platicó con María, lo platicó con Hibiki, lo platicó con Ogawa, Genjuuro, ¡Christo! Incluso había involucrado a la pequeña Elfnein. Nadie pudo darle una opinión acertada, pero lo más acertado que ella misma pudo concluir era que había sido cautivada por María desde el primer momento, más que por razones más que obvias ese sentimiento quedo dormido y opacado. Verla tan simple, sin ninguna barrera que les impidiera a hablarse, sin necesidad de pretender nada y la ausencia de compromiso al decidir sepultar el romance con Chris, simplemente hizo que todo surgiera. Todo se dio aún más rápido que con Kanade y que con Chris, pero fue tan lento a la vez.

Todo entre ellas quedó marcado cuando cantaron Fushichou no Flamme y se declararon enemigas, pero la historia de las verdaderas Tsubasa y María no comenzó allí. Tampoco fue cuando pelearon lado a lado por primera vez. Tampoco fue cuando se vieron en el periodo de juicio, sino cuando dicho juicio termino. Tsubasa no se enteró de todos los detalles hasta después, pero al ser María vigilada por la ONU se le obligó a ser cantante de nuevo y mantener una falsa imagen de heroína. Tsubasa sabía que no había forma alguna de que eso funcionará así que luchando hasta con su tío, se unió al proyecto para re-lanzar la carrera de María. ¿El resultado? Su primer (y tal vez único) noviazgo.

Tsubasa no era la clásica chica, y por ende no creía en las cursiladas de un amor único, verdadero y eterno; y en caso de que eso fuera así, nadie ocuparía ese puesto más que Kanade. Pero igualmente, el tener de nuevo que pasar tanto tiempo para un concierto de ambas, las de uniendo de a poco, sumando que nada fue como la vez anterior.

Las letras de Seiten Galaxy Cross no fueron escritas por María en su mayoría, fueron escritas por ambas chicas en acuerdo. Los vestuarios no fueron diseñados por gente aparte, fueron diseñados por ellas junto con algunos especialistas del tema. La coreografía no la puso un coreógrafo, fue completamente de ellas. El cronograma no fue repartido entre unas variada artistas y ellas dos como estelares, el cronograma se hizo especialmente turnando a ambas Idol dejando su dueto como estelar y cierre.

Nada era igual.

Y con la aparición de Carol nada volvió a hacerlo.

Comenzó con un sentido protector (que rozaba lo violento) cuando Phara atacó a María para que Tsubasa saliera y que se expandió con el transcurrir de varios sucesos.

Miku Kohinata y Shirabe Tsukuyomi le habían hecho unas cuantas observaciones de las que no se había percatado. Comenzando con su manera de exaltarse. Comenzó con Chris "traicionándolos" y termino con una "muerte" por parte de María.

Sentimientos tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, pero tan fáciles de confundir y entremezclar.

Preocupación al ver a María herida al usar el Gungnir de Hibiki (que en teoría era de la Cadenzavna pero igual) sin LINKER, desesperación al pensar en tener que matar a Chris. Dolor al aparentemente perder por completo a Chris, desamparo por la supuesta muerte de María, tuvo incluso que pasar por la angustia de ver a una auto-scorer directamente tras María y por el temor de ver a Chris consumirse en propia ira e impotencia gracias a Leiur y Carol por Kirika, Shirabe y ella misma.

Nunca en su vida pensó en experimentar el terrible dolor de perder a una persona amada y sentir como su ser se hundía en el vacío, hasta que María Cadenzavna Eve, la mujer que le dio un halo de esperanza, se despidió de ella mostrando su anhelo de cantar nuevamente con ella sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, al igual que Kanade. Lagrimas que no había dejado fluir desde hacía varios años volvieron y su espada se volvió a clavar en el suelo rendida, dejando escapar un grito de agonía. Hibiki se vio perdida y Chris hundida en depresión, todas ellas habían sido afectadas. Hibiki perdió a tres valerosas amigas, Chris perdió a la familia que había recreado y Tsubasa había perdido a su nueva esperanza, a su nueva paz. Supo a su vez, que en ese momento hizo a su kouhai perder parte de su corazón, era cualquier cosa menos ciega, pero la amargura le cegó.

Sintió su ser desquebrajarse y se dejó hundir en rencor por la alquimista que quería vengar a su padre. No podía culparla de lo que hacía porque en ese momento sintió ganas de hacer exactamente lo mismo. Honestamente, ninguna de las tres pensaba claramente en ese momento, y cuando estaban ya dejándose caer en lo más profundo del abismo, re-apareció aquel trío que causó su desesperación cantando su canción del cisne, su zesshou. Con una breve explicación, Tsubasa mando sus agradecimientos a Ver, e ignorando cualquier sentimiento, derrotaron a Carol. ¿Y ahora?

Como cobarde que era, nunca aclaró nada con su Kouhai y le dejó sacar sus conclusiones, y como protectora que era decidió no dejar a María sola. Por desgracia debía partir a Londres de vuelta como se lo prometió, pero por fortuna ella le estaba esperando.

Alejarse por completo de su entorno, de sus amigas, compañeras, hogar e incluso sus recuerdos fue lo que necesitaron para dejar a sus sentimientos fluir lentamente. Se reía al recordar cómo Kirika, Hibiki y Genjuuro les dijeron que tardaron una eternidad cuando tanto ella como María, sentían que todo fue demasiado rápido.

—Llegué...—Escuchó una voz a su lado, y se obligó a abrir los ojos para notar a su novia jadeante. Miro el reloj en su muñeca y luego a la oji-verde.

—Justo te quedaba un minuto, ganaste la apuesta Maria—Le dijo sonriente.

—Te dije que podría lograrlo, Tsubasa—Le dijo jadeante con las manos en sus rodillas—Ahora, ¿dónde venden agua?

Tsubasa soltó una carcajada mientras que rebuscaba en su bolso hasta sacar una botella de agua. —Sabía que esto pasaría—Le dijo la peli-azul al extenderle el agua—Te dije que podíamos cambiar la hora.

—Mou~~ Pero yo quería estar contigo...

—Eso sí lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó alzando la ceja y María hizo un gesto similar a un "no de nuevo" mientras la miraba.

—Supéralo Tsubasa, fue hace mucho tiempo—Pidió sabiendo a que se refería, a una platica que había sostenido con Chris, su Kouhai y su... Eh... Ese "casi algo más" hace tiempo atrás—Tú y yo todavía no éramos nada.

— ¿Y ahora si sabes que quieres? —Preguntó Tsubasa escéptica, María se vio dudosa—Lo sabía.

—Basta—Soltó algo cansada—No tendré grandes sueños y ambiciones como tú, pero...—Tomo algo de aire antes de continuar—...Se que quiero que estés conmigo y sé que quiero una vida pacífica y sean todas parte de ella. Tú en especial, ¿Sabes porque?

— ¿Por qué me amas? —Preguntó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente—Respondio con un ligero beso en sus labios para después tomarle de la mano—Y mientras caminamos, ¿te parece explicarme qué tanto pensabas? ¿Tenía algo que ver con Yukine Chris?

— ¿Sigues celosa con ella? —Preguntó burlona, María se sonrojó e infló las mejillas.

—Es que no es fácil...—se excusó—...Ponte en mi lugar, ella tenía más oportunidad de que yo de que tú eh... Quiero decir, tú la querías de esa manera...

Tsubasa volvió a reírse.

—Por mi suerte Ver está muerto—Dijo—Y no te preocupes, Yukine es un lindo recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, pero tú eres mi presente. Te amo, ¿lo sabes no?

María asintió y Tsubasa podía asegurar que estaba en extremo avergonzada.

—Eres tan adorable...

—Y tú tan mala...

No hace falta decir quién dijo quien, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el mayor pasatiempo de Tsubasa desde que se volaron a Londres ha sido molestar a María, y no es como si a María le disgustaran del todo esas acciones.

Vaya par de tontas enamoradas masoquistas, pero por lo menos Tsubasa no podía quejarse, después de tanto luchar, había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado: Paz a lado de la persona que amara, y tal parecía que la escogida era María.

* * *

 _ **Hahahaha, yo digo "mañana" o "en esta semana" y pasan como mínimo 3 semanas, y definitivamente yo no aprendo... De nuevo publico con el móvil y de madrugada, irónicamente son las 3:30 asi que... Será cosa del diablo que publique? Esperemos que no xD**_

 _ **Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque bueno, si me costo, para mi, los pensamientos de Tsubasa me parecen un enigma y si logran notar, en cada fic la moldeo a mi forma de pensar así que fue todo un desafió mantener la esencia de esta chica, espero haberlo logrado.**_

 _ **Esto va más que nada dedicado a Yuumi-Chan que con sus comentarios en Insuficiente, pesadillas y hay cosas que deseo proteger me motivo a decir "Le pondré fin a esta wea" e igualmente a Nat-kun kori que dio luz verde a este POV de Tsubasa, y concuerdo contigo, en la segunda temporada se vio ese "algo" entre Chris y Tsubasa pero después de aquella escena entre Tsubasa, Chris y Ver siento yo que ese "algo" desapareció dejando todo estrictamente marcado como senpai-kouhai para después concentrarse en María en la tercera temporada en su totalidad, y en cualquiler escena entre esas dos desde el capítulo 1 al 13 se puede ver el cambio entre esas dos, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo. Es por eso que yo soy #TeamTsubaMaria xD**_

 ** _De verdad muchas gracias a ustedes que comentaron Insuficiente y lo agregaron a follow y favoritos, me han hecho muy feliz. Y ya los dejo yo en esta madrugada con dos cosas curiosas y de las que necesito su ayuda._**

 ** _1.-Tengo ganas de hacer un horror/tragedia con alguna pareja de aquí y quiero que haya Yandere, a cuál de todas las chicas la ven como posible Yandere. Tengo la historia en mi cabeza pero no a los personajes principales definidos :(_**

 ** _2.-Muy posiblemente me ponga a hacer un fic en donde se muestra el avance de la relación de María y Tsubasa en la tercera temporada, pero desde la perspectiva de un tercero (porque será algo bastante detallado y si uso la perspectiva de alguna de esas dos no acabo nunca) y estoy entre Ogawa, Genjuuro, Kirika y S_** ** _hirabe, ¿a quién de ellos podría usar? ¿O ya de plano lo hago de narrador observador, narrador omnisciente?_**

 ** _La autora necesita consejos D: y que mejor que de sus lectores? :D_**

 ** _y ya de verdad me despido, nos leemos en la próxima._**


End file.
